


Dark Horse

by ChElFi



Series: I Don't Dance [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain Hill - Freeform, Captain Hill Esablished, Clintasha - Freeform, Day 15, Established Relationship, F/M, in a different clothing style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChElFi/pseuds/ChElFi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint gets dragged out for a night of dancing and, as usual, things don't go as he expected, but this time, that's a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Horse

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, this story started completely different. I had planned to have them on an op in Afghanistan with the women wearing burkha's. Then I was driving and this song by Katy Perry (whose music I normally don't care for) came on the radio and this story took over instead. :D (I left off the rap part because it is pointless dribble and completely detracts from the song...but don't get me started. ;))

Clint stood at the bar with Steve. The archer made occasional visual sweeps of the club using the mirror behind the bartender. He was somewhat glad Steve was with him, because his focus was not as tight as it should be tonight. Instead of being at the top of his game, he was having an internal argument with himself as to why his presence was even necessary.

He sighed audibly and Steve looked at him.

"It'll be fine," Steve assured him. "You're just here to keep Maria's friend company."

Clint wanted to glare at the man but he was right. He'd really only done this for them. Steve and Maria had been planning this night out after nearly a month with no downtime when out of the blue an old friend of Maria's apparently called to say she was in town for only a couple of days and wanted to get together. Maria had assured him the situation would be entirely platonic. Her friend was head over heels in love with some guy she worked with. He was just there to give her a dance partner and to fend off the usual guys who couldn't take 'no' for an answer.

All Clint could think was that he'd rather be back at the tower watching Natasha read a book.

When he'd told his partner where he was going she'd smiled and said it was good for him to get out and mingle. There had been no hint that she was bothered by the idea of him dancing with another woman.

He shook his head. He must have been reading her wrong the past few months. Ever since Austria, specifically, since Steve's and Maria's engagement, he'd thought things had come closer to changing. While it had been weird since New York, since Austria he'd started to hope that maybe she could finally believe that she had a chance at happiness and that she wanted to take that chance with him.

He saw Steve's phone light up and turned to look at him.

"Maria texted," the super-soldier smiled. "They're here, over by the DJ somewhere."

They both turned to look and Clint heard Steve inhale in surprise at the same moment he did himself, though for a completely different reason. Sure, Clint noted that Maria looked drop-dead gorgeous in her red skin-tight dress. Even with the bodice hiding the scars both men knew were there, she was a vision. He couldn't recall her ever dressing like that for him when they were dating, and from Steve's reaction, Clint guessed she hadn't dressed like that for the super soldier either.

But to Clint, she couldn't even compare to the woman next to her. He felt his mouth open in surprise, his mind barely allowed him to believe what he was seeing. In the back of his mind the words of the song the DJ had just started began to register as he watched Natasha walking toward him, her gaze never wavering from his eyes.

_I knew you were_ __  
_You were gonna come to me_ __  
_And here you are_ __  
_But you better choose carefully_ __  
_'_ _Cause I, I'm capable of anything_ _  
_ _Of anything and everything_

Natasha stopped directly in front of him. Clint was vaguely aware of Steve cupping Maria's face and leaning down to kiss her, commenting on how beautiful she looked.

_Make me your Aphrodite_ __  
_Make me your one and only_ _  
_ _But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy_

Natasha slipped her hand into his and tugged at it to pull Clint onto the dance floor.

_So you wanna play with magic_ __  
_Boy, you should know what you're falling for_ __  
_Baby do you dare to do this?_ __  
_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_ __  
_Are you ready for, ready for_ __  
_A perfect storm, perfect storm_ __  
_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_ _  
_ _There's no going back_

Clint watched her as she began to move to the music. His eyes drank her in with the thirst of a man who'd been in an arid desert for days.

_Mark my words_ __  
_This love will make you levitate_ __  
_Like a bird_ __  
_Like a bird without a cage_ __  
_But down to earth_ _  
_ _If you choose to walk away, don't walk away_

Slowly his mind began to believe she was really here, really dancing with him, really looking at him with all her defenses down.

_It's in the palm of your hand now baby_ __  
_It's a yes or no, no maybe_ __  
_So just be sure before you give it all to me_ _  
_ _All to me, give it all to me_

He moved closer, almost afraid to touch her, afraid he'd break whatever spell she was under and this moment would be gone.

_So you wanna play with magic_ __  
_Boy, you should know what you're falling for_ __  
_Baby do you dare to do this?_ _  
_ _Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_

She reached for his hands and placed them low on her hips. She ran her hands up his arms, across his broad shoulders, to his neck, then his face. Her nose rubbed against his, their lips were almost touching.

_Are you ready for, ready for_ __  
_A perfect storm, perfect storm_ __  
_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine (love trippin')_ _  
_ _There's no going back_

Then they _were_ touching. Clint suddenly became hyper-aware of his surroundings. The feel of the fabric of her dress against his tingling skin as he slid his hands to the small of Natasha's back to pull her closer.

_So you wanna play with magic_

The puffs of air coming from her nose and gliding across his face as she deepened the kiss.

_Boy, you should know what you're falling for (you should know)_

The people around them on the dance floor, dancing on, oblivious to the importance of this moment.

_Baby do you dare to do this?_

Further, by the bar, he registered the clink of two beer bottles as Maria and Steve smiled and toasted the moment.

_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse (like a dark horse)_

Clint didn't know whether to laugh or cry. His senses were overloading.

_Are you ready for, ready for (ready for)_

He pulled away from Natasha and they both worked to catch their breath.

_A perfect storm, perfect storm (a perfect storm)_

He smiled at her and she rubbed his cheek affectionately with her thumb.

_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine (mine)_

She opened her mouth to speak and, if Clint couldn't read lips he would have thought he misheard her words due to the din of the music and crowd.

_There's no going back_

"I love you."


End file.
